1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic assemblies, and more particularly to folding electronic card assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic card assemblies are gaining importance with the expanding portable computer market. These small electronic assemblies, which are sometimes referred to as PCMCIA devices (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association), plug into equipment such as portable computers, palm top computers, lap top computers and personal communication devices, to provide additional features such as extra memory, extra programming, modem capabilities and facsimile capabilities. An example of this type of electronic assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,845 entitled "Memory Card". In an effort to expand the use of PCMCIA devices, the dimensions of these devices have been standardized. The standardization of these devices has broadened their acceptance by the consumer; however, the small standard sizes minimize the amount of circuitry that can be included in a PCMCIA device. Additionally, with the growing popularity of wireless communications, it is desirable to have PCMCIA wireless modems; however, prior art PCMCIA configurations do not provide a desirable location for an antenna.